souvenirs
by Furtif
Summary: Je M'appelle Isabella Marie Cullen Massen , je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma courte vie , a la naissance de mon fils Anthony, et le dernier souffle de ma vie et de l'homme de plus cher a mes yeux mon cher et tendre Edward


**Hello tous le monde tout d'abord je vous dit !!!! Bonne et heureuse Année 2010.**

**Je M'appelle Caroline , même si ont s'en fou un peut lool , vu que j'adore les des fictions Twilight et Harry Potter j'ai décider de me lancer , soyez pas trop méchant vu c'est ma première fictions**

**Les personnages appartient a la sublime et merveilleuse SM**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Octobre 1917 :

En ce jour d'Octobre de l'année 1917 moi Isabella Marie Cullen, j'ai eu seize en septembre, fille plutôt banale des yeux chocolat des cheveux brun avec des reflets roux qui rappelle les cheveux de ma chère et tendre mère. Je suis fille unique, donc la seule héritière de la famille. J'aime de tout mon coeur mes parent, je veut rendre fière mon père , il veut que j'ai un magnifique avenir je demande rien de mieux que de réaliser ses rêves a propos de mon avenir trouver un bon partie . Mon père voulais que j'épouse le fils de Aro Volturi , un certain Félix mais je l'apprécie pas du tout j'en avais toucher deux mots a mère , je lui avais fais part que j'éprouvais des sentiments envers une tout autre personne . Je me souvient que j'étais aller dans le salon en pleure , que je voulais pas de Félix comme époux .

**Flash Back :**

Je sortais du bureau de père , j'étais en larmes je ne voulais point de ce mariage , je détestais Félix et surtout je détestais père de ton ma chair , je me dirigeais vers le salon je voyais mère entrain de lire un livre, quand elle me vit elle me dit !!!

« Que t'arrive t-il ma fille « me sourit-elle de sont si beau sourire , je me jetais dans ses bras, je pleurais encore et encore pendant plusieurs secondes qui devenais des minutes , quand elle m'attrapait le vissage pour je la regarde de force et me redemandais

« Ma puce dit moi se qui t'arrive , ne reste pas sans rien dire « je la regardais dans les yeux , pour me donner du courage , mais j'avais tellement peur en ce moment que j'aurais préférer me cacher dans troue de souris et ne jamais ressortir de là, puis je respirais un bon coup pour me donner tout le courage possible pour cette longue conversation qui va suivre .

« Mère , je veut pas me marier avec Félix Volturi , je le déteste , je ne l'aime pas , je l'aimerais jamais mère , dite le a père avant qu'il organise tout je vous en supplie «

« Ma chérie que me dit tu , tu n'éprouve rien pour ce si gentil Félix «

« Non Mère , je tient a une autre personne , et je suis amoureuse de ce si charment garçon «

Ma mère me regardais avec sont sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, elle avais les yeux qui brillais de mille feux en ce moment .

« Qui est ce jeune homme ma fille , je le connait ? «

« Oui mère ce garçon est Edward Jr Massen «

« Donc tu est amoureuse de ce cher petit Edward, très bon choix j'approuve «

« Oh mère je vous en remercie , je vous aime tant mère «

« Moi aussi ma fille je t'aime , aller va retrouver ton Edward je vais parler a ton père «

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour mon père avais annuler le mariage avec Félix j'étais heureuse car mon père étais heureux pour moi , et fière que je sortais avec Edward Jr Massen ,

chaque jour j'allais chez les Massen , Elizabeth la mère de Edward m'adorais elle me voyais comme sa fille , les jours passait a une allure folle , puis six mois plus tard j'étais marier a Edward je me rappelle quand notre fils est née un petit bouchon du nom d'Anthony Edward Carlisle Massen né le 19 juin 1921 Edward avais vingt ans et moi dix-neuf ans notre fils étais né un jour avant l'anniversaire de mon cher et tendre marie .Je me rappelle encore dans ses yeux toute la fierté qu'il a eu quand il a tenue pour la première fois sont fils dans ses bras , il étais tellement heureux , et sont si beau sourire qui me rendais folle , ont étais si fière de ce petit bouchon ont étais soulager qu'il soit la avec nous et en vie et en pleine forme , vu que pendant la grossesse ont allais le perdre , vu que mon cher marie étais a la guerre pendant mes premiers mois de grossesse puis il a été toucher a l'épaule et le voilà de retour chez nous, j'espère juste que un jours ont serras heureux sans des problème que ont risque de perdre une personne qu'ont aime tant , je le supporterait jamais si Edward ou Anthony perdrais la vie . Je préfèrerais mourir que eux perde la vie, je c'est juste une chose Edward est mon âme soeur , mon étoile ma vie mon amour , il est tout ce que j'aurais put rêver de mieux en cette vie en ce lieu en cette heure c'est comme cela que Isabella Marie Cullen Massen repensait a sont Histoire avant de ce jeter d'une falaise pour rejoindre Edward sont amour .


End file.
